Convicciones Morales
by Maia I. Ratzel
Summary: Porque los mejores amigos, son éso. Mejores que los amigos. Puedes enamorarte de ellos, mientras observas como ellos también lo hacen, pero de otras personas.
1. Todo por un corte de pelo

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama, aunque suene trillada, sí.

* * *

CONVICCIONES MORALES

Maia I. Ratzel

**_S_**i hubiese sabido que todo cambiaría con ese corte de pelo, me hubiera rapado la cabeza. Literalmente.

Tan sólo quería un cambio, un maldito cambio. Deseaba olvidar todas mis preocupaciones... mis malos pensamientos.

Era, soy y creo tener la certeza que seré una persona muy moralista. Lo que no significa que sea conservadora, por supuesto. Tener un pensamiento pecaminoso, incestuoso, homosexual o algo parecido es un horror para mí. Tampoco puedo guardar una mentira. Estoy segura de que sería una buena monja, a pesar de no ser católica.

Mis padres se divorciaron cuando era pequeña. Nunca me afectó, de todos modos. Es más, hasta quería que sucediera. Mi madre engañaba a Charlie frente a mis propios de ojos, con mi profesor de primaria. Quizás entre esas paredes de colegio, mientras veía como mi madre se volvía en una adultera me inculqué a mi misma esas normas del siglo anterior.

Fué allí donde conocí a el pelirrojo de Edward Cullen. No es como si hubiese llegado de un día para otro, él estaba en mi curso antes de que yo siquiera lo notara. Todos lo días se sentaba solo en un puesto de la última fila, con un letrero invicible grabado en su frente que decía "No te me acerques".

Jamás lo noté antes de aquella visita a la peluquería. Yo era una chica popular, por decirlo de algun modo. Pero me harté de aquellos protocolos estúpidos, que te impedian decir lo que se te viniera a la cabeza por miedo a que alguien te odiara. Mis tan conocidas convicciones me imposibilitaban poder convertime en alguien hipócrita.

Por ello, antes de ser una más del montón, preferí salirme de aquel conjunto de mentiras. Me empecé a sentar en el rincón más alejado del pizarron. Comenzé a peinarme de otra manera. Cambie mi hermoso pelo caoba lleno de bucles. Lo convertí en un estilo geek de los 80s. Me gustaba y lo odiaba a la vez, supongo que eso se vale, ¿no?

Los antisociales comenzaron a fijarse en mí, nuevamente volví a ser popular, sólo que en el otro lado de la jerarquía social. Me convertí en una anarquista.

Mis mejores amigas, Alice y Rosalie, se fueron alejando de mí. Alice, quien estaba chiflada pero tenía estilo no soportaba estar al lado de alguien que usaba lo más comodo que encontraba. Rosalie, por otro lado, no podía estar con una persona que usara brackets, y yo como amiga de muchos de ellos, entraba en ése grupo.

Muchos chicos me apreciaban, pero ninguno era mi amigo. No habían esas salidas al cine que salen en las películas, por irónico que suene. No más charlas sobre modas. Eso me alegró. Yo no quería amigos.

Así que, para librarme de aquellos estúpidos pensamientos que habia estado teniendo los últimos días, me corté el cabello.

Recuerdo esa mañana. Estaba mortalmente avergonzada. Todos los chicos quienes habían fingido entenderme hace apenas unos meses ahora me señalaban mientras ahogaban risas con su manos. Él único que no se rió fue ese niño de un extraño pelo cobrizo. Él también se había cortado el pelo, algo que no me hizo sentir mejor, ya que el se veía mucho más apuesto. Incluso se parecia a ese actor de moda, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. Robert Pattinson.

-No te ves tal mal. Luces linda -me dijo. Jamás nadie me había elogiado de ésa manera tan "Te ves bien, pero no me interesas". Desde ese día le puse mucha más atención a Edward Cullen.

Me dí cuenta que el vagaba en los recesos, que le gustaban los sandwiches de queso derretido y que amaba las historietas de Batman. Éso si, solo las de Bob Kane.

Era muy entretenido fingir leer Cumbres Borrascosas, cuando en la realidad veía como hacía sus tareas de matemáticas en la biblioteca. Jamás las traía hechas.

Un día soleado de Julio, simulé que me tropezaba con él. Lo sé, es tan cliché que de ser otra persona me daría asco. Sin embargo, valió la pena verlo levantar mis libros y murmurar un "Ten. Edward Cullen". Ni más, ni menos. Luego desapareció por el pasillo.

Pasaron meses para tan sólo oir su nombre en sus labios. La anterior Bella se habría reído y murmurado "patética". No importa, de todas formas es verdad.

A la semana siguiente volví a hacer lo mismo, sólo que yo fuí la que susurré "Gracias. Bella Swan".

Desde ese día comencé a ser amiga de Edward Cullen, lo que redujo más mi reputación. No tenía importancia alguna. Esas cosas ya no me interesaban.

Él iba a mi casa, yo iba a la suya. A veces me tocaba piano, a veces yo le dibujaba aves. Daba igual. Resultaba sorprendente lo cerrado que él podía resultar para el mundo exterior, y lo abierto que era con las personas que dejaba entrar.

Con él me dí cuenta de la verdadera valor de la amistad. O del amor. Quien sabe.

Ya estaba a punto de cumplir los 15 años cuando me dí cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de él. No podía dejar de pensar en sus brillantes ojos verdes, o en su cabello castaño cobrizo.

Planié celebrar mi cumpleaños viendo "Batman Returns" y "The Dark Knight" , sólo para verlo entusiasmarse con las peleas, la acción o lo que sea que le gustara a Edward. No es como si pudiera compararlo con los demás chicos.

Lo amaba tanto que dolía.

La noche del 12 de septiembre (un día antes de mi cumpleaños), planee decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos. Confesarle como me había enamorado de él, como había comenzado a tomarle afecto al queso sólo por ver la comisura de sus labios quedar llena de él después de comer un sandwich. Pero como mi vida es una maldita telenovela juvenil trillada, tenía que pasar algo.

-Bella -me llamó cuando estabamos saliendo de clases- No sé que le gusten a las chicas. ¿Qué quedrías que te regalaran si un chico quisiera salir contigo?

-Mmm -medité, tratando de borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Era evidente que se refería a mí - No lo sé, quizás un papelito con la invitación. No me gustaría que me regalaran algo. Sabes que no soy así.

-Es cierto -me respondió -, adiós. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. Nos vemos.

Ésa tarde lo esperé ansiosa, comiendome las uñas. Es un mal hábito que tengo desde que mi madre nos dejó. Recuerdo verla comerse las uñas mientras Charlie le decía lo puta que era. No pude juzgarlo, después de todo tenía razón.

Cuando sonó el timbre, un resorte apareció de improvisto en mi trasero. Corrí hacia la puerta con la cámara que mi padre me había regalado en la mañana. Detrás estaba Edward con cara deprimida, mientras me tendía un regalo. Le iba a tomar una foto, pero al ver su cara, me reprimí.

-¿Edward? -al escucharme subió la cabeza, puesto que la llevaba como si no fuera más que peso muerto -¿Qué te paso?

Decidí ignorar toda la molestia del regalo por saber como estaba mi mejor amigo, primer amor o como demonios quisieran llamarlo.

-Tanya me rechazó -me contestó. Al oírlo, tuve que reprimir las súbitas ganas de llorar -Hoy le dí aquel papel que me aconsejaste. Me dijo que ella no era una chica que saliera con antisociales como yo.

¡Perra! pensé. ¿Cómo podía rechazar a Edward? Debía estar ciega. Sí, definitivamente.

-Pues es tonta -le dije -Está estúpida. Pasa, Edward. Olvida a esa rubia teñida.

Como le dije, trató de olvidarla. Creo. Nunca dejaba de mirarla, mientras yo moría de los celos. En el comedor, mientras almorzabamos, la observaba. En aritmética tenía que soportar ver ése estúpido sentimiento en sus ojos.

El verano llegó, y con el corazón roto decidí alejarme de Edward por lo que duraran las vacaciones. Soy masoquista, pero nunca tanto para torturarme viendo como él contemplaba con anhelo a Tanya.

Y ahora, que vuelvo a ver a Edward, no sé si tirarme a sus brazos y dejar de lado todas mis inseguridades, o seguir siendo su mejor amiga.

Porque los mejores amigos, son éso. Mejores que los amigos. Puedes enamorarte de ellos, mientras observas como ellos también lo hacen, pero de otras personas.

* * *

_Créanme cuando les digo que estar en esta situacion duele. Lo sé porque lo he vivido en carne propia. Suena trillado, pero es verdad. _

_No sé si dejar el fic tal como está o añadirle un capítulo. Mandenme un review. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Otro cap?_

_MAIA I. RATZEL_


	2. Maldita seas, amistad

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia, por trillada que paresca es mía. Más de lo que creen.

_Si lees ésto es porque subí este cap. a ff. Extraño... no sé. Mi alma me tienta a escribir otro, y otro, y otro. Así que es muy poco posible que lo suba, a pesar de que me lo pidieron. Estaba casi segura de que nadie me mandaria un review... en serio. Gran fué mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que 4 personas me habían comentado. En serio. Yo esperaba que alguien me dijera "sube otro cap". Nada más. Sólo esperaba un review para subirlo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que muchas otras personas lo esperan y no sé si ponerlo o no. _

_Si llegase a subir éste capitulo, entonces se lo dedico a __**montego 24**__, que al igual que yo sabe lo que es estar en esta situación. Además, fué la primera que me mando un review. Lo aprecio, chica. Me hace pensar que quizás sirvo para algo. Siempre me he creído una buena para nada. Segura de terminar algún día como una aburrida doctora que odia la medicina. Jejeje... _

_Ahora, ¡el capítulo!_

* * *

CONVICCIONES MORALES

Maia I. Ratzel

¿_**P**_ara qué luchar por algo que de todos modos ya estaba perdido?

Después de sus arrastres lastimeros en frente de Tanya, rogando que le diera una oportunidad, ella se la concedió. Salieron al cine, fueron a la playa. En todo, Edward me invitó.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Está bien, entiendo que me deje al lado. Después de todo tan sólo soy su mejor amiga. Pero, jamás le perdonaría que me invitara a ser la tercera rueda en su cita. ¿Acaso sabía mis sentimientos hacia él? ¿Por éso quería torturarme? ¿Porque me había cansado de luchar contra ese estúpido amor?

Cuando se lo mencione, cuando le pregunté por qué me invitaba, el sólo contesto con "Aunque la ame tu sigues siendo la persona a quien más quiero. Nunca te cambiaré por una chica".

Juro por mi madre infiel que esa noche lloré tanto que las Cataratas del Iguazú podrían hasta tenerme envidia.

Sus palabras no eran duras ni crueles. Eran halagadoras. Edward jamás me había dicho que me quería, menos que era la persona a quien más apreciaba. Por éso lloré, sollocé y patié todo lo que encontre a mi paso. Porque el sólo sentia afecto y cariño por mí, nada más.

Y, para quebrarme aún más mi ya roto corazón tenía que agregar aquel "Aunque la ame". Claro que sabía que la amaba. Por supuesto que sí. De otra forma, ¿cómo podría el orgulloso Edward Cullen dejarse pisotear? Por amor uno hace de todo.

Hasta ése día.

Me encontraba viendo Futurama*, justo viendo ése capítulo sobre el aguijón y todo eso. Me salieron lágrimas. No por Fry sacrificandose por Leela, o por ver a ella sufrir porque él había "muerto". Me daba igual, después de todo es sólo una serie. Lloré porque yo haría todo éso y mucho más por Edward.

No podía creer como en unos meses me había enamorado tanto. Es cierto, había escuchado cientos de historias sobre enamorados de sus mejores amigos. Siempre creí que eran un estúpido cliché. Pero, ¿cómo? Por todos los cielos, ¿cómo se podía amar de ésa manera en que yo lo amaba?

Fry era como Edward hasta en el pelo. Pero era todo lo contrario psicologicamente. Él se habia enamorado de Leela, quien siempre lo rechazaba. Era estúpido por enamorarse de su mejor amiga. Yo era Fry.

Tocaron la puerta. Estaba segura que sería Charlie, por lo que gran fue mi sorpresa al ver a Edward todo empapado llorando. A pesar de que afuera llovía, yo sabía que el estaba llorando. Porque lo conocía mucho más que Tanya o su tío Carlisle. Porque me había enamorado de él.

Quizás fue el aguacero que caía afuera. O la tristeza en sus ojos. O el dolor en mi pecho. Pudo haber sido el aire, que se tornó más pesado. No lo sé. Sólo sé que cuando lo ví parado en la puerta, me lancé a abrazarlo tanto que se llegó a quejar de que lo estaba asfixiando.

-Hey, Bella -me dijó apenado -Se supone que yo soy él que debe estar lanzandose a tus brazos por no haberte creído.

-¿De qué hablas? -le pregunté. En el último mes le había dicho muy pocas cosas. Sólo había hablado con él unas dos o tres veces, pero jamás le dije algo importante para que él me dijera éso.

-De que Tanya es teñida. Lo és. Antes era pelirroja -contestó riendose, a pesar de que su hermosa risa salió como sollozo -. Lamento no haberte creído que debía olvidarme de ella. Sólo me ha hecho daño.

Me dieron ganas de golpear a alguien. De lanzar a Tanya por la ventana de un avión. No sé. Probablemente lo último.

-¿Qué te hizo? -le pregunté -¿Qué te hizo ésa descerebrada?

-Nada -dijo bajando la cabeza- Tan sólo me gritó que estaba harta de tratar que funcionara. Que no servía para nada. Que sólo salía conmigo para así poder acercarse al "doctor sexy que es mi tío".

En ése momento no supe si aguantarme la risa o el llanto.

Sólo lo abracé.

Un abrazo de amigos, ¿no?

Pero todo cambio cuando sentí el perfume de su piel, mojada por la lluvia. No pude contenerme. Me fue imposible refrenarme.

Su cabeza reposaba en mi hombro. Lo hice mirarme. Luego, lo besé.

Sonará muy mecánico, pero éso es lo que sentí hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos. El aire se cargó de electricidad. La dulzura de los chocolates de leche no eran nada comparado con su boca.

Al principio, se quedó inmovil, impactado. Luego comenzó a besarme casi con furia. Me empujó contra el sillón, mientras recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos.

Pero de pronto, paró. No siguió. Se levantó del sillón y antes de irse tan sólo me dijo:

-Lo siento, Bella. Somos mejores amigos.

Y después de éso desapareció de mi vista. Y me quedé allí, en esa incómoda posición pensando en lo desgraciada que era. Pudieron ser horas, pero sólo podía pensar "Maldita seas, amistad".

* * *

_Aquí esta. Segundo capítulo, y último... espero. Quizás, en una de esas, escriba un long fic con esta trama. No lo sé. _

_*FUTURAMA: Programa del FOX con trama futuristica. Es del creador de Los Simpsons. "El Aguijón" o "La Picadura" es uno de los capítulos más tristes y románticos de la serie según muchos fans, incluyendome. El episodio comienza con Leela, Bender y Fry recolectando miel de unas abejas espaciales gigantes. Leela encuentra a una abeja bebé, que parece un bebe. Después de apenas escapar de la colmena, Leela abraza a la pequeña abeja (que había traído consigo). La criatura se pone agresiva, y trata de atacar a Leela. Fry, que está enamorado de ella se sacrifica salvadola, por lo que el "muere" y Leela sobrevive. La cíclope, cegada por el dolor, comienza a tomar miel de abeja, que es algo así como un anestésico que te puede hacer morir, dormir o adormecerte, depende de la cantidad que tomes. Leela comienza a tener sueños donde Fry está con ella, donde le dice que despierte. Ella cae en una depresión tan grande que llega casi a suicidarse. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo despierta, dandose cuenta que ella fue la atacada (Fry igual se sacrificó, pero el aguijón lo atravesó a él y el veneno llegó a Leela) y que Fry ha estado con ella cuidandola durante 2 semanas, hablandole con la pequeña esperanza que saliera del coma. _

_Wow, media explicación la de arriba. Bien, espero que les guste el final del fic. Traté de hacerlo lo más realista posible. Hay que admitir que pocas veces uno sale bien parado de éstas situaciones. Espero que hayan quedado conformes..._

_Éste capítulo lo escribí antes de quedarme dormida... y generalmente cuando pasa éso me quedan malísimos, así que perdonenme si queda así. _

_MAIA I. RATZEL_


	3. Como todo lo bueno en mi vida

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia is MINE.

_¿A que no adivinan?! Decidí continuar este fic, pero no será un long fic. Cada capítulo se podrá tomar como el último, así que pueden dejar de leer cuando quieran. Voy a escribir hasta que nadie me lea o hasta que no me quede más historia._

_Ahora, el tercer capítulo._

* * *

CONVICCIONES MORALES 

Maia I. Ratzel

_**Y**_a no puedo mirarlo a los ojos. No puedo. Simplemente, no puedo.

Sé que él tiene claro mis sentimientos. Lo sé por la manera en que a veces me mira. Y no sé si es bueno o malo.

No comprendo por qué sigue siendo mi amigo. No sé por qué sigue actuando de manera normal, a pesar de saber que jamás nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Sinceramente, no lo sé.

Es una pena agonizante el verlo cada día. Me tortura lentamente el ver como trata de aparentar que no lo sabe. Que no lo entiende.

Hace una semana me preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa? -Como si no lo supiera.

Y tampoco fuí capaz de contestarle. Simplemente tomé mis cosas y me fuí. Sin un adiós ni un hasta pronto.

Los días iban pasando lentamente, gota a gota como el desperdicio del agua en un grifo mal cerrado. A veces lloraba toda la noche. Algunos días me sentaba frente a la ventana, a ver como transcurría el tiempo.

¡Que melodramática! me decía mi vena masoquista, la muy hipócrita.

Y junto a la nieve, nuestra amistad se enfrió. Hasta que no volvimos a ser más que conocidos.

Él volvió a sentarse al fondo. Yo regresé a mi puesto frente a Jasper, un chico con un pelo rubio parecido al trigo seco.

Los "populares" volvieron a "aceptarme". En el fondo sabía que sólo lo hacian para que el Jefe Swan no los detuviera si los encontraba rompiendo alguna que otra ley. Después de todo, son adolescentes.

Tú también lo eres... volvió a decirme aquella venita fastidiosa.

El punto es que regresé a ser Isabella Swan, una más del montón. Ya no fuí más Bella, la mejor amiga del antisocial. Mis convicciones morales se fueron al infierno.

Un fin de semana, Jessica Stanley me llamó para invitarme a una "pequeña reunión". Es decir, alcohol, alcohol y más alcohol.

-¿Cómo que no vas a ir?! -su voz chillona parecía que iba a romper el auricular de un segundo a otro -¡No puedes faltar, Izie!

Izie. Izie. Izie. ¿Izie? ¿En serio?

-Pues no, no voy. -le respondí.

-Pero... pero... pero... -comenzó a tartamudear -¡Tienes que ir!

-¡Que no, Jessica! ¡No! -y colgué.

Ya estaba hastiada, harta y aburrida de Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Rosalie y Alice. Fiestas, moda, fiestas, alcohol, películas baratas, conversaciones estúpidas y más fiestas. Todo los malditos días lo mismo.

Patié el sillón con toda la fuerza que pude, lo que me provocó una pequeña fractura en el dedo meñique. O por lo menos así se sintió. Luego de lloriquear mentalmente, comí algo y me senté en un taburete que había en la cocina.

Probablemente pasaron minutos, pero me parecieron horas. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve viendo el reloj, sin ponerle verdadera atención.

Toc, toc, toc escuché. Genial, una visita. Como si necesitace compañia.

Fui lo más lento posible hasta la puerta. Charlie no podía ser, puesto que estaba junto a Billy Black, su mejor amigo, en un lago cerca de aquí pescando quien sabe que.

Al llegar conté hasta tres. Toc, toc, toc, volvieron a golpear. Abrí.

-Bella -su suave voz llegó hasta mis oídos. De seguro estaba soñando. Quizás me quedé dormida en la encimera, mientras preparaba unos huevos revueltos. Sí, eso debió ser.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él me miró con sus ojos verde oliva. Parecían trasmitir miles de pensamientos y emociones, pero fuí incapaz de leer alguna.

-No lo sé -me contestó.

Extrañada le invité a pasar. Se sentó en el sillón de Charlie, donde hace algunos meses... Corté esa línea de pensamiento.

-¡Ya no lo soporto más! -su voz se alzó, como un gémido de angustia.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? -le pregunté, elevanto la voz igual que él.

-Tú y tus jueguitos no funcionaron, ¿si? -exclamó enfurecido.

-¿Qué...? -fuí cortada por sus labios. Sus dulces labios que sólo había tenido la suerte de probar una vez. Mi único y primer beso, y el más angustioso.

No hubo preambulos. Fuí espectadora de como la escena se desarrollaba de la misma y desgraciada forma.

-¡Para! -le grité, separándome de él - ¿Qué te crees? Me rechazas, vienes a pedirme consejos sobre como conquistar a tu querida Tanya -la última parte la dije con un acento cínico odioso -sabiendo que estaba enamorada de tí. ¡Eres un idiota, Edward Cullen! ¡Un completo hipócrita! ¡Y más encima me besas!

Él se veía dólido. Mi repentino ataque de furia, celos y orgullo (todo mezclado) lo había desconcertado y ofendido. Negué darle importancia. Debía cortar ésto por la raiz.

-No quiero verte más, Edward. -murmuré lentamente. -Sé que estarás todos los días en el mismo salón de clases que yo, pero nosotros ya no somos nada. Jamás fuimos nada, de todos modos. No estoy segura de que siquiera me consideraste tu amiga.

Se mantuvo en silencio. En un doloroso silencio. Cuando volvió a hablar sus palabras eran calmadas. O por lo menos, aparentemente calmadas.

-Bella. -me dijo -Yo... no estoy seguro de que lo que digas sea cierto. Quizás confundiste tus sentimientos. Tan sólo quiero volver a estar contigo. No sabes lo que es no tener a tus padres, y que tus tíos sean sólo un sustento de dinero y alimento.

-Lo dudo, Edward. -le dije apenada -. ¿Por qué me besaste?

Él tan sólo se limito a observarme.

-No lo sé, Bella.

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, hasta que el lentamente se comenzó a acercar a mí. Tomó mi rostro con sus heladas manos.

-Te juro que no lo sé.

Me besó con ternura, lentamente. Cerró sus ojos. Me negué a corresponderle.

-Bella -suspiró -No tengo idea de que es lo que siento cuando estoy contigo.

Y como todas las otras veces, después de ilusionarme, se marchó. Cerró la puerta calmadamente y se fué. Como todas las cosas buenas en mi vida.

* * *

_¿Review? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?¿Sí?_

_La verdad es que este capítulo debería haber sido mucho más... ¿cómo decirlo? am... ¿erótico? _

_Pero no. No puedo saltarme pasos._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Si este final es el que creen que debería tener la historia, pues entonces así será. Lo que dije arriba es verdad, pero si todas llegan a una votación unilateral de que quieren el final de, por ejemplo, el capítulo 7, yo dejo de escribir y lo dejo hasta allí._

_A propósito, ¿ya vieron Amanecer PII? ¿Cayeron en la "trampa"? Yo sí..._

_MAIA I. RATZEL_


	4. Mecánico

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Historia mía.

_Lean este capítulo desde el inicio hasta el final. No hagan suposiciones, por favor. Al final dejé una nota para que no se desesperen... sé que probablemente lo harán. _

_¡Disfruten el cuarto capítulo! _

* * *

CONVICCIONES MORALES

Maia I. Ratzel

_-¡_**N**_o puedo creer que me hagas ésto, Reneé! ¡Que nos hagas ésto! -los gritos de mi papá se escuchaban hasta en mi habitación -¿Cómo pudiste?!_

_Oí unos sollozos, primero eran femeninos, pero luego se le unió otro. Mi padre, supongo._

_-¡No sé! ¡No sé, Charlie! ¡No lo sé! -lloraba mi madre -Él me obligó, ¡te lo juro!_

_Se oyeron unas risas amargas. Salí silenciosamente de mi cuarto y fui al pequeño balconcillo de las escaleras. Podía ver todo desde allí, pero era practicamente imposible ser vista. Abracé a Tony, mi osito de peluche, lo más fuerte que pude, mientras lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas._

_-¿Cómo quieres que te crea si te ví mientras estabas con él?! ¡Ví tu cara de puta revolviendose del placer, Reneé! ¡Eres una desgraciada! -mi padre jamás le había levantado la voz a mi mamá. Siempre la trataba con respeto y amor. -Vete. Ándate y no vuelvas por el bien de tu hija, si es que aún le tienes un poco de afecto. _

_-Claro que amo a Bella -ví como mi madre empezaba a subir las escaleras. Me escondí en el baño, que era el cuarto más cercano._

_Al día siguiente, por la mañana, tan sólo escuché el estruendo de una puerta cerrándose. Ni un adiós, ni un abrazo. _

_Nunca más volví a ver a mi mamá._

Por la mañana, mis ojos estaban rojos. Fui al baño, me duché y me vestí como autónoma.

Entré al cuarto de Charlie. Recuerdos inundaron mi mente. Pocas veces había estado allí, pero todas fueron esenciales en mi memoria. La noche en que mi madre me dejó pasé la noche abrazada a Charlie, mientras él susurraba "No importa, no la necesitamos" mecánicamente.

Mecánico. Todo lo que hice ese día fué mecánico. Estupidamente mecánico.

Monótono. Todo lo que hice aquel mes fué monótono. Inexistente de acción. Monótono

Despertarse a las seis de la mañana. Ducharse con agua tibia, el grifo en el punto exacto entre el frío y el calor. Comer cereales cheerios con yogurt de fresa al desayuno.

Ir hacia ese edificio aburrido donde se "aprenden" todo tipo de cosas. Seguirle la corriente a las conversaciones triviales de los demás. Almorzar un sandwich de queso con jugo de manzana en caja.

Volver a casa. Preparar la cena. Fingir que escucho todo lo que dice mi padre. Ducharse, _de nuevo_. Leer a las hermanas Brontë, _de nuevo_. Acostarse, mirando el techo. Tratando de no pensar. No imaginar. No sufrir.

Por ello, por lo rutinaria que se volvió mi vida después de que Edward se marchó, porque él _se marchó_, fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme un día de enero estancada en medio de la carretera.

El auto empezó a emitir un _choc pop pop _que me alertó de que algo le estaba pasando al vehículo. Como pude, estacioné al lado de un gran abeto.

Me bajé y a pesar de saber que jamás lograría entender que es lo que le había pasado al auto, traté de ver que tenía el motor. Bueno, supongo que sería el motor, ¿no?

Rindiéndome, llamé a Charlie.

-Hey, papá -dije -¿cómo va todo por allá?

-Hola, Bells. ¿Qué pasó? -él sabía que debía tener un problema. Nunca lo llamaba por otra cosa.

-Am... bueno... no lo sé. El chevy se detuvo en medio de la carretera cuando venía de regreso.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, bueno, éso -solté unas risas nerviosas.

-Ya era hora que ese viejo cacharro muriese. No sé porque te dejo usarlo. A penas tienes 16.

Y así era. Los meses no eran sólo unos pocos. Había pasado todo un año.

-De hecho, me prestaste el auto cuando tenía todavía 15... -respondí dudosa.

-¿Qué?! -exclamó -Pero tú me dijiste que estabas en los 16.

-Te dije que estaba en los 16, es cierto. Estaba a punto de cumplir los 16. Además, papá, tú debes de saber cuando nací, ¿cierto? -a veces respondo con la mitad de la verdad. No me gusta mentir, pero la gente no tiene porque saber todo...

-Da igual. No le digas a nadie. Si alguien supiera ésto quizás me degradarían. ¿Cómo conseguiste la licencia?

-No preguntes el cómo, papá.

-¡¿Era falsa?!

-Em... ¿por qué no me dices cómo salir de aquí? -le cambié de tema, nerviosa. La licencia era falsa, sí. Jessica y sus amigos no me aceptarían si llegase en medio de luces y sirenas. No es que me importara, pero si pasara algo así me quedaría sola. Los "frikis" (así les decía Mike) ya me habían aclarado que no querían nada conmigo. Era imposible ser amiga de ellos mientras conversabas con las mismas personas que muchas veces los habían humillado. Y Edward, bueno... Edward, se había ido. Me negué a mi misma seguir pensando en éso.

Charlie me dijo que llamaría a Billy. Él, según mi padre decía, tenía un hijo que era mecánico. El chico trataría de encender el auto, y si no lograba hacerlo me llevaría a casa. ¿Qué pasaría con el auto en el último caso? Ni idea.

Esperé un buen rato y nada. Me apoyé en el auto y miré fijamente la carretera, como si gracias a ello fuera a aparecer por arte de magia.

Miré mi celular nokia anticuado pero resistente y ví que sólo habían pasado 7 minutos desde que había llamado a Charlie. Edward ya estaría aquí. Él siempre me recogía por las mañanas 10 minutos antes de que empezaran las clases, y a pesar de haber varios kilómetros entre mi casa y el instituto. ¿Cómo había conseguido él la licencia a pesar de tener sólo un año más que yo? La respuesta es simple: con dinero obtienes lo que quieres. La única diferencia entre él y yo es que el había pagado por hacer el curso de conducción a los 15, y yo había pagado para falsificar una licencia. Luego, por supuesto, había aprendido a manejar con Tyler, que es un _muy buen_ conductor. Es una verdadera suerte que no me haya estrellado contra algún árbol a estas alturas.

Sumergida entre mis pensamientos no me dí cuenta que un autito bien "pintoresco" había estacionado frente a mis narices.

-Hey -comencé a acercarme...

Y entonces el conductor salió del auto. Mis hormonas revolucionadas no pudieron aguantarlo. El "chico" era EL chico. Moreno, de pelo largo hasta el cuello, ojos negros y un buen cuerpo. Y sí que era un buen cuerpo. A través de la sudadera que llevaba los pectorales se le marcaban, haciendo que de pronto el clima frío de Forks se volviera un poco más... ¿caliente?

No es que yo fuera de esas adolescentes que a penas tienen lo suficiente para acostarce con alguien lo hacen. Para nada. Pero eso no evita que no pueda apreciar el buqué. Sin tomar el vino, por supuesto.

-Hola -me saludó con una sonrisa de niño pequeño.- Soy Jacob, el hijo de Billy. Me mandaron para que arreglara tu... -miró mi viejo vehículo -"auto".

Y así fué como Bella Swan conoció a su nuevo mecánico.

* * *

_¡Ajá! ¡Se pusieron celosas, apuesto por ello! _

_No se preocupen, chicas. Edward no se fué, sigue en el mismo salón con Bella, sólo que ella no le habla. Para ella es como si no existiese, o éso quiere creer._

_Obviamente Edward volverá a aparecer, con el rol que le pertenece, pero necesitaba meter a Jake en la historia. Un fanfic no es un fanfic si un Jacob. _

_No voy a hacer una Bella casta que no tiene ojos para nadie más que Edward. Bella está enamorada irrevocablemente de él, pero eso no significa que no puedo darse cuenta de que hay otros chicos "lindos". Hasta en Crepúsculo Bella describe a Jake como alguien atractivo._

_Mandenme un review, ¿si? ¡Por favor! ¡Envien sus insultos contra Jake, sus amenazas para que vuelva a poner a Edward o lo que quieran! ¡Se aceptan hasta camisetas de team Volturi!_

_Y recuerden, no soy team Jacob. Me declaro Team Suiza. Y es que aquí, huele a ¿triángulo amoroso?_

_MAIA I. RATZEL_


	5. Navegar en puertos seguros

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, de la que tuve que disertar hoy. No quiero recordarlo... no quiero recordarlo... Historia mía.

_Vamos, que aquí aparece nuestro león. _

_Bienvenidas al capítulo 5. Léelo como "Bienvenidos a Marte". Omite lo último._

* * *

CONVICCIONES MORALES

Maia I. Ratzel

-_**E**_ntonces... ¿eres Bella Swan? -preguntó Jacob para iniciar la conversación.

-Sí, bueno... supongo que sí. A menos que me quieras llamar de otra manera -le dije a modo de juego.

-Bella, Bella, Bella -hizo una especie de imitación al italiano -Me suena a hermosa...

Me reí timidamente. El tipo intimidaba por su gran porte, atraía por su cuerpo y gustaba por su forma de ser. Era genial.

-Sí, es que significa éso en italiano.

-Entonces tus padres acertaron completamente al ponerte ese nombre -dijo poniendo un tono galante.

-Estoy impresionada por tus tácticas de seducción -respondí teatralmente. Él se carcajeó.

-Si que deberías estarlo -me dijo - eres la primera persona con la que soy tan cursilero.

Me reí y cambié de posición. Apoyé la espalda en la puerta del vehiculo para poder mirarlo.

-Hey, para la otra trae palomitas. Preferiblemente con mucha mantequilla. Esas son deliciosas -empezó a divagar, luego me dirigió una mirada y se volvió a carcajear.

-Y ahora, ¿qué es lo chistoso?

-Tu cara. Juraría que estás viendo una película. Me siento halagado, pero no babees el auto.

-Ya quisieras -le respondí haciendome la ofendida.

El resto del viaje fue igual de divertido. Deseé vivir al otro lado del país para poder charlar con él por mucho más tiempo. Estaba segura que jamás me aburriría en su compañia.

-Hey, Bella. Deberiamos juntarnos un día. Ir a ver una película de verdad, para que dejes de admirar mi fenomenal físico. Ya sé que es maravilloso -me dijo cuando estabamos a punto de llegar a mi casa.

-¿Me estás invitando a una cita? -le pregunté, mitad broma mitad seria.

-Tómalo como quieras -me respondió -Éso sonó como cuando en las películas le dicen al protagonista "No vuelvas a acercarte a Myriam" y el otro dice "¿es una amenaza?" y el otro...

-Ya entendí, Jake -le respondí aguntandome la risa. El chico de verdad decía todo lo que pensaba, y éso me encantaba -. Te puedo llamar Jake, ¿cierto?

-Me cambiaría el nombre si éste te molestase -susurró "seductoramente" -Mierda, volví a sonar como Romeo.

-¿Has leído Romeo y Julieta? -le pregunté estupefacta. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las personas que había conocido que hubiesen leído la obra de Shakespeare por voluntad propia. Y ninguna de ellas era hombre.

-Bueno, he visto las películas -se ruborizó. ¡Ruborizó!

-Eres único -dije bajandome de su auto. Ya habíamos llegado a mi aburrida y tonta casa -¡Llámame, cariño! -le grité mientras abría la puerta.

Bajó la ventana y me gritó de vuelta:

-¡Éso también suena como lo que dicen las protagonistas cuando terminan de...! -no lo dejé terminar y cerré.

Me reí un poco. La había pasado tan bien... como cuando estaba con Edward, a pesar de que él y Jacob eran opuestos en todo, desde el físico hasta la personalidad.

El resto del día lo dediqué a preparar la cena. Lasagna a la bolognesa, un clásico para chuparse los dedos. Todo el tiempo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Charlie llegó mucho más tarde que de costumbre, pero como estaba en las nubes no le tomé mucha importancia. Cuando has vivido de la monotonía durante meses, hasta el más pequeño cambio es digno de felicidad.

-Bells, ¿qué fue eso sobre la licencia de conducir...? -hasta allí llegó la alegría.

A la mañana siguiente decidí comer una barra de cereal con leche. Me levanté a las 6:15. Decidí que debía salir de la especie de depresión que me había causado el rechazo de "mi primer amor". Quizás Jacob fuera una buena opción a seguir.

Pasaron los días. Todo en el instituto seguía igual pero ahora no me importaba. Estaba comenzando a ver el sol en el horizonte, no importa lo melodramático que sonase.

Jake me llamó al día siguiente para que salieramos el fin de semana. Iriamos al cine, como el había propuesto, y veríamos "Ted"*, una película sobre un oso parlante que se le parecía mucho. Jacob había querido invitarme a ver "The Dark Knight Rises", pero le dije que no porque Anne Hathaway no me gustaba como Catwoman. Era en parte cierto, pero el verdadero motivo de mi negación fue porque estaba en un 99,9% segura de que Edward estaría allí. Port Angeles sólo presentaba una película tres veces a la semana, y Edward como gran fan iría a la primera, estaba segura.

Me arreglé lo más que pude, pero a la mitad de maquillarme me dí cuenta que esa no era yo. No tenía porqué aparentar como lo hacía con Jessica, porque Jake había conocido a la verdadera Bella, y le había gustado. O éso creo.

Decidí ponerme mis converse en lugar de los tacones iniciales, junto a una chaqueta que tenía bastante estilo para mí, y por supuesto, mis amados jeans.

Cuando Jake vino por mí, sólo sonrió y movió la cabeza. Creí escuchar algo sobre que las chicas deberían aprender de mí, pero era casi imposible que eso fuera lo que en verdad dijo.

Llegamos al cine y vimos la película. No, el verbo ver no es suficiente. Reímos de la película, gritamos, pifiamos y aplaudimos. Fue de los más divertido escuchar como la gente nos hacía callar hasta que finalmente nos echaron de la sala. No importó en ese momento, estabamos con un ataque de risa.

-Pinches truenos* -murmuró Jake. Y volvimos a carcajearnos hasta que lágrimas salieron de nuestros ojos. La gente que pasaba nos miraba como si estuvieramos locos. Incluso ví a una mujer susurrarle a su hija que no se acercara a mí, lo que provocó otra ola de risas.

Cuando la canción perdió la gracia fuimos a un restaurante de comida rápida. Pedimos unas hamburguesas con papas fritas. _Al diablo los nutrientes_, pensé.

-Deberíamos hacer ésto más seguido -dijo Jacob.

-Definitavente, compañero. Definitivamente -le respondí.

Comimos entre bromas y chistes de coqueteo. Él incluso me dijo que me imaginó como la rubia del supermercado que salía en la película. Reir, reir y reir. No podía dejar de hacerlo cuando estaba con Jake.

Estabamos a punto de irnos cuando ví una pareja entrar de la mano. No les podía ver las caras, pero el chico me resultaba muy familiar.

Pidieron unas ensaladas, de ésas que tienen lo mismo de grasa que las demás cosas pero aparentan ser saludables. Se sentaron en una mesa lejos de la nuestra, así que le pedí a Jake que nos fueramos por allí. No es que fuera chismosa, de hecho odio los chismes, pero no podía dejar de ver al muchacho.

Nos estabamos acercando cuando pude distinguir quien era.

Nadie menos que Edward Cullen, mi ex mejor amigo, le estaba dando en la boca una "lechuga" a la hermana de Tanya, Irina.

Él me miró. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los mios me dí cuenta que me estaba mintiendo a mi misma. Lo seguía amando.

Observé a Jacob, quien me veía confundido. Tiré de su mano y seguí caminando.

Con culpabilidad pensé: a veces es mejor elegir los puertos seguros, y luego navegar en el mar.

* * *

_Hey, a ver quien decifra lo que quería decir con la última frase._

_Éste capíto lo escribí antes de acostarme... así que perdón por si quedó horrible. Quizás luego lo vuelva a releer y lo edite._

_¿Hay alguna a la que le guste JACOBxBELLA? A mí me encanta, pero prefiero a Edward._

_*TED: película muy humorística. Es como... pervertida, grosera y chistosa. _

_Dejen un review con lo que opinan, ¿si? ¿Por Jake? ¿Por Edward? ¿Por un trío con los dos? __  
_

_MAIA I. RATZEL_


End file.
